


Cuban Sandwich

by Noblehunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub overtones, Keith has issues with Lance sleeping with his parents, Keith's Father's name is Tex, Lance is a good boy who does what he's told, Multi, Or he is just sublimating his reaction to seeing Lance almost naked, Oral Sex, Tex is living his best life, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, discussion of rimming, now with epilogue, poly couple, theoretical attempted murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: Sent to find coffee after a one night stand, Lance discovers a purple woman in Tex's kitchen. He never does get that coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Krolance really defies explanation but it turns out that I like having Lance told what to do. 
> 
> Thanks and props to my betas, though all mistakes are still mine.

There was a purple woman sipping tea in Tex’s kitchen. Lance blinked and rubbed at his eyes but the woman stayed there and stayed purple. She wore a low cut white tank top and some soft looking plaid pants. Pajamas. There was a purple woman sipping tea in Tex’s kitchen in pajamas. Lance scratched his stomach and considered sneaking back up the stairs and asking Tex about the woman.

“Good morning,” she said in oddly accented English. 

“Uh, hi,” Lance said. “Tex sent me down for coffee.” 

She looked him up and down over the rim of her tea cup. Lance remembered that he was wearing only a pair of Tex’s sweatpants. They hung precariously around his hips. It was enough clothes for exploring the kitchen but not enough for confronting a strange purple woman.

“The french press is above the stove and coffee grounds are in the freezer.” She picked up a newspaper and started reading.

“Thanks,” Lance walked into the kitchen. It was too late to run away now. 

He walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboard above the stove. There was the french press. He saw an electric kettle on the counter, filled it with water, and set it to boil. He could do normal things. Just ignore the purple woman in the room. 

“Have you known Tex long?” the woman said. 

Lance blushed. “Just last night.”

“Tex works quickly.” She turned a page. 

“Uh, I guess.” Lance prayed for the water to boil faster. If she was going to keep talking maybe he could just ignore the purple. That might work. 

The woman suddenly fixed Lance with an intent look. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one.” He couldn’t help feeling defensive. There was nothing wrong with liking older guys like Tex. 

She let out a short sigh. “Tex, what were you thinking?”

Lance chose to believe that was a rhetorical question. The kettle clicked off. Lance started. 

“Do I make you nervous?” the woman asked. 

“Of course not,” he lied. “I’m always jumpy.”

She put the paper down. “I should introduce myself. I’m Krolia. Tex is my husband.”

The world spun around Lance and he had to grab the counter to hold himself up. “I-I’m sorry. He didn’t tell me he was married.” Tex had seemed so nice. How could he be a cheat? How could he make Lance a homewrecker?

Krolia smiled fondly. “He never explains. I tell him it’s bad form but he says he forgets.” She gave Lance another once over. “Understandable this time.” 

“Oh,” was all Lance could say. His throat seemed too narrow to breathe through. He leaned heavily on the counter. There was too much going on to keep up with. Tex was picking up guys while married to a purple woman. Lance had slept with a married man. The married man’s purple wife was looking at him like she’d found a new house boy. Lance’s cock started to express approval at that last whiplash change in circumstance. 

“Did he try your mouth out?” Krolia asked as if asking if Lance liked cream in his coffee. 

“What?” Lance’s sweatpants didn’t hide anything. He felt his blush spread across his chest. He crossed his arms. 

“Did you rim Tex?” Krolia asked. She stretched her arms above her head. The hair under her arms was dark purple. “If I’m going to take a lover I like them to be good with their mouth.” Her breasts lifted eye-catchingly.

Lance barely registered that Krolia had purple fur rather than purple skin. He was sure her breasts would be soft and delightful against his skin. 

“Did you?” she asked again. 

“Did I what?” Lance blinked in confusion. 

Krolia sighed. “Rim my husband?” 

“Yes.” He was completely hard now. The memory of Tex cursing while Lance ate him out was far too arousing. 

“And he still sent you down for coffee,” Krolia purred. “Excellent.”

“I should really get that,” Lance said and restarted the kettle. 

“It can wait,” Krolia said. “Come here.”

Lance took a step towards her on instinct before it occurred to him to ask, “Why?” 

“So you can perform oral sex on me.” She slid her chair away from the kitchen table and spread her legs. Her pants stretched tight over her thighs. “You might as well remove your pants.” 

All thought ground to a halt in Lance morning-fogged brain. The morning after a one night stand was not supposed to involve the wife of the night’s company making a pass at him. If he didn’t get kicked there was supposed to be coffee and breakfast and another lazy round of sex. Not a round of sex with the wife. 

“I’m bisexual,” Lance blurted out. He wanted to bury his face in his hands but was afraid if he let go of the counter, he’d collapse. At least his declaration was relevant.

“I appreciate the information,” Krolia said gravely. Then she sighed. “Too direct, as always.” She gentled her voice. “What’s your name?” 

Thank god, a question he knew the answer to. “Lance.”

“Do you want to have sex with me?” She sounded like she was trying to talk down a skittish horse.

That question required a little contemplation. She was beautiful, purple fur notwithstanding. Her arms were well muscled and her shoulders broad. Her breasts and hips held appealing curves, accenting the obvious physical power of her body. Her face was dominated by her eyes and her relentless intensity. All her attention was on Lance and she had found him acceptable. He wanted to crawl to her, roll over on his belly, do anything to keep her approval of him. Which answered the question.

“Yes,” he said, but then a fresh concern bubbled up. “Will Tex be okay with this?” 

Krolia smiled. Lance felt himself go faint again. 

“Of course. He didn’t send you for coffee, he sent you to me.”

That should not have made Lance shiver with desire. Even if he was just one of Tex’s tricks, he wasn’t a toy to be passed around. 

“Take off those pants and come here,” Krolia ordered, her voice low. 

Lance nudged his pants off his hips only to have the waistband hang up on his erection. Less smoothly, he pulled them free and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and went to his knees in front of Krolia. He could barely think over the thrum of arousal in his veins. 

“That will make easier for Tex when if he comes to join us,” Krolia said. “If he hears me, he’ll know he can come for round two.”

“Round three,” Lance corrected, even as his cock pulsed at the thought of Tex joining them. He closed his and braced himself on Krolia’s thighs. Tex had bottomed for Lance last night, incoherently begging to be fucked after Lance rimmed him. But Lance had a feeling his role had switched and he clenched in anticipation. 

“Good boy,” Krolia purred. “So good of you to take care of my Tex.” She lifted her hips and pulled off her pants. “Now it’s my turn.”

Tentative exploration with fingers and tongue revealed that Krolia’s parts where all in the usual places despite the purple fur. There was even a darker patch, though the hairs were smooth and straight and less likely to get caught his mouth. 

Krolia tangled her fingers in Lance’s hair and pushed her crotch against his face. Lance hummed and pushed his tongue as deep as it would go. He was rewarded by Krolia moaning. He redoubled his efforts and lifted his hand to push under her tank top to caress wherever he could reach. 

The hands in his hair pulled his head up. Lance worked his tongue over Krolia’s clit as directed. He felt pathetically grateful at every nudge and noise directing him how to please her. His neglected cock throbbed but she hadn’t said he could touch himself. Time fuzzed as Lance lost awareness of anything but his knees on the hard floor and his face buried in Krolia. 

“I knew he’d be good,” a voice drawled from behind me. 

“Oh, he is,” Krolia gasped. “You have excellent taste in men.” 

Lance blushed irrelevantly.

He heard the kettle click on. 

“How was your trip, darlin’?” Tex asked.

The freezer door opened and closed. 

“Fine,” Krolia said between pants. “They’re always so cooperative when they know I’m coming.”

The tips of Lance’s ears burned as the couple continue to chat over his head. Puckishly, he sucked or thrust whenever Krolia tried to speak trying to make her gasp or cry out. 

“Tell me you,” a gasp, “aren’t going to have your coffee,” a moan, “before joining us,” Krolia tried to say. She lightly rapped Lance’s head. “I know what you’re doing, stop it.”

Lance chuckled into her. But he hoped Tex would join soon. His lips and jaw were getting sore. 

“Oh fine, I’ll stop teasing you,” Tex said. 

He put his hands on Lance’s shoulders—there were warm and rough and Lance’s toes curled at the memory of them on his body—and pulled Lance gently away from Krolia. She let him go. 

“C’mon, boy, let’s go somewhere more comfortable.” 

Tex hadn’t called Lance boy last night. It stoked the warmth inside him that Krolia had kindled. 

Together, they left the kitchen for a small room with a daybed against the wall. Krolia pulled her top off and sat on the bed with her back against the wall and legs hanging off the edge. 

Lance’s throat went dry went he noticed the bed put her crotch about level with his. There was no way he was going to be allowed to… But Tex stayed behind him, undressed, and steered Lance to Krolia by his hips. 

“How this goes,” Tex whispered into his ear, “is you have to last in her until I get myself in you.”

Had anyone touched his cock this morning, Lance might have ruined it right there. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. 

“Can you do that, Lance?” Krolia asked with an intensity undiminished by her nudity. 

“I can try.” Lance fought down his reflexive cockiness. If there was ever a time for humility, it was when you were caught between a god and goddess. 

“Good boy,” Krolia said. “Now come here.” 

With Tex’s hands guiding his hips and Krolia taking his cock to guide him in, Lance sank into Krolia with a moan. He made little jerking motions with his hips. 

“Hold on there, boy,” Tex said and brushed a finger over Lance’s hole. “I need to get you ready. Why don’t you do what she tells you for a bit?” 

Tex’s departure was a palpable absence at his back but Krolia distracted Lance by pulling him down to her breast. 

“I won’t push you too hard,” she said. “Just put your tongue to use up here.” 

She arched her back as Lance circled her nipple with his tongue and pinched the other between his fingers. Even that small movement was dangerously close to undoing him. He whined into her breast as he fought the urge to pump his hips. He wanted to slide his other hand between her legs to make her clench around him. But he’d been told what to do. 

In his focus on Krolia, he’d missed any sound Tex had made so the slick finger on his ass made him jerk in surprise. Both he and Krolia moaned and held very still. The finger slowly pressed inside Lance, the stretch and burn pulling him back from the brink. He returned his attention to Krolia’s breasts. 

“There you go,” Tex said. “I’m gonna be good to you but you still need to take care of her.” 

“Yes, sir,” Lance mumbled around a nipple. 

Now he had to fight the urge to push back as well as thrust. It was almost enough to make him cry. He did sob when the finger withdrew. 

“It’s okay, Lance,” Krolia said. “You’re doing so well. It’s almost time.” She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. 

Even Tex pushing a re-lubed finger in him wasn’t enough to distract him from the softness beneath his lips. Lance kissed Krolia back repeatedly, almost frantically, trying to make the most of this unexpected gift. 

He only stopped when Tex thrust into him slowly, inch by lubricated inch. He didn’t have space in his head for anything but the wet heat in front of him and the invasion from behind. Then Tex’s hips were pushing up against Lance’s ass and Tex’s arm was wrapped around his chest. 

“Are you ready boy?” Tex said into his ear. 

“We need you to be good for just a little longer,” Krolia said. “Do you think you can wait until both of us finish?”

Lance nodded. It was the only thing he could do. 

“Good boy,” she said. “I knew you could. You can use those delightful fingers of your to help.”

Immediately, he reached down to rub her clit. God, he needed her to come fast. He needed them both to. And thank god Tex was big. Too much cock on too little prep was a sure fire way to keep him from popping off early.

He needed the help, too, once he began fucking Krolia with the limited range of motion he had. The white out pleasure he felt scrambled any focused attempt to keep himself from coming. Tex’s thrusts provided enough competing sensation—still good but different enough—that Lance wasn’t feeling a headlong rush to explode. 

Krolia had been making appreciative noises all along but, when Tex fucking Lance made Lance’s cock rub along the top of her vagina, she began moaning in earnest. Lance groaned at the added stimulation and the idea that Tex was just using him to fuck his wife. Lance rubbed more vigorously at her clit even as he tried desperately to keep moving with Tex. 

Krolia came. Her mouth opened and no sound came out. Her back bowed for a long moment and then convulsively relaxed before spasming again. She clutched Lance’s hand away from her clit hard enough to leave bruises. 

She continued to writhe and moan beneath Lance while Tex took a crushing grip on Lance’s hips and pounded into him. Lance’s imminent orgasm faltered under the assault as his overstimulated nerves protested the rough treatment. Tex chased his own orgasm with single-minded focus, leaving Lance to clutch at Krolia and whimper as the motion jostled him inside Krolia despite Tex’s effort to keep him still. 

Tex released him the moment he came, buried deep inside Lance. Lance tried to push back to keep Tex moving but he was firmly pressed into Krolia. Still, the feeling of Tex spilling inside him and the long morning’s teasing was enough to make Lance climax. The full body thrashing that accompanied his orgasm rubbed both cocks against the warmth they were buried in, leading to significant aftershocks and cursing.  

There was a stillness for a time before Tex kissed the back of Lance’s neck and Krolia kissed his mouth. Then Tex pulled out and gently lifted Lance off Krolia and onto the bed next to her. Lance sprawled into the empty space, cock glistening and feeling like he was on display. 

“I think it’s time for coffee,” Tex said from the other side of Krolia.

“Barbarian,” Krolia said. “I’m going to lie here with Lance until you finish breakfast.” With slow and gentle shoves, she maneuvered herself and Lance into a proper position on the daybed. 

“I’m good,” Lance said, though he was not sure what it was in response to. 

“There, it’s settled,” Krolia declared. 

Tex got to his feet with a melodramatic noise and padded towards the kitchen. Lance made sure to watch him leave. 

Krolia put an arm around him. “I want you to come over for dinner next week, so we can get to know you better.”

“Huh?” Lance was rapidly sinking back towards sleep. 

“You performed well,” she explained. “I want to see if you’re good company out of bed as well.”

“Oh, sure, you guys seem great,” Lance mumbled. He was too worn out to act on the suspicion that Krolia was talking about something serious. 

That was a problem for future Lance. 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out

 

It was some weeks later, when Lance was sitting in the Koganes’ kitchen wearing a deliciously skimpy pair of briefs, that Keith found out. Lance had known since their first proper date that Tex and Krolia were Keith’s parents. He long since gotten over the surreality of the situation. Other than a certain anticipatory glee at Keith’s reaction, he’d stopped worrying about it. Now the moment had arrived. 

“Hey, Keith,” he said. He congratulated himself for sounding completely normal. 

“Uh, hi?” Keith stood frozen in the doorway. “Are you naked?”

“What?” That was an odd question. Oh, Keith couldn’t see his underwear. “No, I’ve still got the important parts covered.” He stood and walked around the table so Keith could see. 

“Ahh!” Keith flinched and covered his eyes. “I don’t need to see that much of you.” He turned to face the refrigerator. “Why are you almost naked in my parent’s kitchen?”

“I wasn’t feeling up to another round, so I came down to get the coffee started,” Lance said. He hopped up to sit on the kitchen table. 

“Another round?” Keith sounded confused. He never did well with out-of-context problems. 

“Of sex,” Lance clarified. “Krolia likes to have a go in the morning but I’m worn out from last night.” He paused, considering. “And she’ll make me late for class.”

“Sex?!” Keith turns to face Lance. “You’re ha—get off the table, I eat there.”

“You might want to give it a good scrubbing first,” Lance said, not moving. “It took us awhile to get to the bedroom last night.”

“You had sex on the kitchen table?” Keith turned wide and horrified eyes on Lance. 

“Tex was on the table, actually,” Lance said blandly. “It’s very sturdy.”

Keith took a slow step towards Lance. Prudently, Lance retreated around the sturdy table. 

“You’re having sex with my parents?” Keith repeated. He looked horrified but sounded blankly calm. 

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for a few weeks,” Lance said, watching Keith’s slightest gestures.

“Dating?” Keith continued his slow approach but was stymied by the table. 

“Yeah, going out for dinner or to the movies.” Lance started to circle the table as Keith tried to go around. “Getting to know each other stuff. I though Tex was just picking me up for a one night stand but apparently I meet your mom’s standards for a longer term arrangement.” He knew from last night that the table was very securely attached to the floor so Keith wouldn’t be able to flip it out of the way. 

“My mom’s standards?” There was a definite crack in Keith’s calm as he paced around the table.

“Yeah, your dad’s pretty easy to please,” Lance recognized that he didn’t need to tell Keith any of this and it was only increasing his mortal peril but he couldn’t make himself stop, “your mom isn’t interested in anyone who’s not good with their mouth or can’t hold a conversation.”

Keith’s scar had gone pale. “Good with their mouth?” He leapt onto the table. 

Lance dove for the open floor, narrowly missing Keith’s grab. He rolled and came up running for the stairs. 

Keith appeared in front of him, his fancy heirloom knife levelled at Lance.

“Yeah,” Lance babbled on. “She says that a lot of human men are too inhibited to make good partners. She’ll only put up with the ones who can really commit to pleasuring their partner.” The line “human men” bounced around in Lance’s skull for a moment and suddenly the knife seemed less urgently in need of his attention. “Holy shit! You’re half-alien!” he shouted. 

Keith ignored the outburst. “You’re having sex with my parents.” He advanced on Lance who retreated. “You’re doing unspeakable things to my mother. My mother!”

Lance retreated until he was pressed against the table. “Not unspeakable,” he protested weakly, “we had a very enlightening conversation last week about sex. Krolia talked about everything. We actually had to stop a few times to release some tension. Though there was that one thing I did to your dad that she didn’t have a name for.” Lance tried to grin but it came out sickly and misshapen. “I guess that means I’m doing unspeakable things to your father?”

The stab was so heavily telegraphed that Lance was almost sure it wasn’t serious. It was easy enough to duck under. This time Keith didn’t cut Lance off at the stairs. It was a tail chase up the long flight to the second story. Lance stayed just out of reach long enough to get up the stairs and down the hall to Tex and Krolia’s room. Thankfully, he’d left the door open.

“Lance?” Krolia turned her head to look at him as he burst through the door. She did not stop rocking on top of Tex. “Who were you talking too?” 

Lance didn’t stop until the bed was between him and the door. “Keith’s home,” he said as Keith barged into the room, saw his mother and retreated in disarray. “He has strong feelings about our relationship.”

Krolia sighed. “I’ll have a talk with him.” She got off of Tex and headed for the closet. 

Tex groaned in frustration. 

“Please take care of Tex for me?” Krolia asked, shrugged into a house coat. “He was so close, it’s not fair to leave him like this. He’ll be finished in a moment if you rim him again. You have such a lovely mouth.” 

There was a muffled noise from the hallway followed by repeated thuds against the wall.


End file.
